The Second BronyAwakening Raid
The Second BronyAwakening Raid was a pretty much complete obliteration of BronyAwakening on March 11th, 2013 by the elitist superstructure of OTRecliner. It was pretty much a carbon copy of the last raid, except this one persisted for twice as long and was considerably larger, lasting from 11:40 PM to 4:11 AM and garnishing a final total of 816 posts. It is easily the best thing in Recliner's history so far. Background Following the devastation of the first raid, BronyAwakening decided to lock down their entire forum for awhile to keep OTx at bay and prevent further raids. This was expected to persist for only a few days at first, but eventually it ended up persisting for two months, only broken by six hours of actual up-time on February 11th which Dogman promptly fucked up by making one post with no malicious intent. Also about that point, BA pulled out all the stops and made it so that guests could not see the forum proper, for some fucking reason. This, coupled with the rest of the lockdown, persisted until BA finally stopped being dumb and actually rescinded the lock down on March 9th, exactly two months after the first raid. This was immediately reported to pretty much everybody by RTCity, and this set the stage for the raid. The Raid Shortly before midnight on the 11th of March, in the sooper seekrit Eternal Chat, amsk8r asked whether or not he should go on to BA and start harassing them. This idea quickly ballooned into the idea of an actual raid on BA, and preparations were promptly made to destroy the forum once and for all. Originally the idea was just for RTCity to wreck everything, but this soon came to include Red Epoch and SethiXzon, with amsk8r overseeing the mods and what they were up to. Soon, all was ready and the raid actually began. Things got off to a rocky start, with claims that the china wall which had been used to great effect last raid was not working, and the fact that autoplay could not be used on BA. These things however did not stop the raid, and before long forums and threads were being wrecked en masse. Games and Video Games were the first to go, both were bombed with a ton of shitposting, and every one of Video Game's threads were wrecked too. Next came the Members Lounge's Discussion Board, which was crushed under the might of all three raiders, RT handing the existing threads and Epoch and Sethi shitposting like mad. This lead to a page and a half of crushing spam in a matter of minutes, and practically every thread was wrecked. After this, the raiders began wrecking forums separately, and so in the span of only about twenty minutes six forums were wrecked, with the Trash and Roleplay sections soon following. By this point, only a few forum sections had been left unmolested by the onslaught. RT was fucking up the News section and Epoch was obliterating Fanfiction. It was around here that Epoch had to leave, but in the end it made little difference in how the raid turned out. He finished off Fanfiction and went to sleep, leaving RT to finish the rest. RT did not disappoint, proceeding to annihilate both Show News and Suggestions just a few minutes after, and fucking with Introductions. His fun would be somewhat ruined though, as Heat_Resin logged on in the middle of his wrecking of Introductions. Unlike in the last raid, Heat actually tried to stop the spam this time. He began deleting a number of RT's posts, but to no avail as RT could just replace them instantly. In a few instances Heat managed to clean a forum, but RT was immediately there to replace his posts. RT then began to post wildly in an attempt to shake Heat, which seemed to work pretty well as Heat simply stopped trying to moderate after that. Nevertheless, RT would go and wreck any forum Heat went to, and this eventually turned into the final segment of the raid. For some reason, Heat decided to start browsing BA's Games forum. RT, in an attempt to keep him from deleting everything, began spamming threads with massive Chinese text titles. Heat did not do much in Games, and as a result RT proceeded to fuck it up with a full page of China in no time. Realizing this, RT then proceeded to rampage around for the rest of the raid, wrecking a number of other forum sections with a full page of China. Finally, at 4:11 AM, Admin Luna logged on and banned him, ending the raid there since RT was simply too tired to bother spamming more. Aftermath In the aftermath of the raid, it was pretty clear that the raid had pretty badly devastated BA. Over 800 spam posts ravaged all 21 forum sections, the lot of them having their entire first page of threads, or even the entire forum's threads wrecked. Also, despite banning RT, Epoch and Sethi, Luna didn't even bother trying to clean the forums up, simply leaving them as they were for about twelve hours before the staff finally started to clean up. BA's staff was as usual incompetent, with nobody bothering to clean up the spam until about noon on the 12th. BA user Tomzie was the only person who really bothered to do anything, although he didn't do much either, making one measly Google search which somehow got him promoted to mod. Luna mostly just used the raid to spew nationalism and say that mods could now ban - for all the good that would do - and Cloud Connection basically just lurked around his forum, not even bothering to make a post. Because of this utter incompetence and negligence from the staff, much of the spam remains uncleaned, and will likely remain uncleaned for quite some time, much to the amusement of many OTx users. Gallery File:Ba2-1.png|Just some of the china spam from the late stages of the raid. File:Ba2-2.png|And some more. File:Ba2-8.png|Overview of the devastation, part 1. File:Ba2-9.png|Overview of the devastation, part 2. File:Ba2-5.png|The posts counts of the raiders near the end. File:Ba2-7.png|Epoch's rape of the Roleplaying section. File:Ba2-4.png|The News section and it's china spam. File:RAID2.png File:GAMES2.png File:GAMES1.png File:RAID1.png File:RAID3.png File:RAID5.png File:RAID6.png File:RAID7.png File:RAID8.png File:RAID9.png Category:Raids Category:Flamewars Category:OTRecliner Category:Shitpost Squad